


enough

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne hates going home for the summer. Her parents argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough

Their parents never think that they can hear them. They can. Roxanne hates going home for the summer and feels bad for it. Many go to orphanages and it feels pathetic to hate going home because you don't want to hear people shout. It hurts though. She spends most of her summers with a pillow over her head and knows her brother does too. Roxanne has sex for gifts. Fred does it to look cool. They tell themselves their parents love each other. They love each other. They do. They just don't love each other enough to keep it together.


End file.
